The fight is not over
by Ratchclank
Summary: After Richtofen finishes his scheme the 3 heroes and Samantha is Richtofen's body, they have to figure out how to survive and take back Samantha's body and put an end to Richtofen. Cod/ call of duty zombies. Carry on from moon


The smell of death and carnage filled the air, however the four fighters and the girl within the fourth's body could not have not smelt the stench as they still had there oxygen gear on. They had fought with ferocity, anger and with a hint of fun; for the Tank it was all fun. For the Cosmonaut, he just wanted to get it over with so he could drink vodka. The warrior from the kingdom of the rising sun sat on a chair, interlocking his fingers, he looked at the windows and they were still in tact. He glanced across at a meter which measured the oxygen, he was the only one who thought of checking. The meter was green, Takeo proceeded with taking his helmet off. The rest of the group looked at him and after seeing his did not suffocate they proceeded. He interlocked his fingers and rested his head between them. The last was the nazi doctor body with the young girl inside, he as the body however the she that was inside was still getting used to the body. Samantha inside was feeling the previous occupations nose, ears, hair and any other parts that felt out of place. Nikolai reached inside of his back and , no ones surprise, he reached for his favourite pleasure (second being firing a weapon), he revealed it from his bag and murmured a tune to himself, 'Reach for vodka tonight.' He unscrewed the top and took a swig. To his despair the bottle was empty. 'No! Can a simple man not enjoy a swig of a well earned drink after killing a horde of fucking thousands of those zombies? Is that too much to ask!?' Nikolai was in an outrage. Dempsey shook his head, not agreeing to what Nikolai stated but to the state of the Russian; it was clear Nikolai was hammered as it was. Nikolai thanked his comrade for ,what he thought, agreeing with him. Dempsey ignored the thanks and just stood where he was. The group were where they first teleported into the moon. Nikolai was sitting on the floor, which he remained ignorant to the fact it had blood on it and sang about vodka, Takeo remained on the chair with his head resting on his hands and the new Richtofen stayed shocked at the change. After a while of stating ideal Dempsey straightened and took a few steps forward, everyone turned to face him. 'Alright we all know we fucked up, we helped some crack head scientist become leader of the zombies, god knows why. Think we are all man enough to accept blame,' he spoke with that stern voice of his, 'But we cannot just sit of our ass and be god damn ideal all day on this rock.' 'So what do you have in mind comrade?' Nikolai asked actually with a small hint of sober in his voice. 'Remember my accident with that beaut, the wonder waffle when we went from the factory to the cinema ?' Takeo thought to himself Wunderwaffe, even he picked up the official name for the weapon. 'Dah?' Nikolai asked not sure where this was leading to. 'Well it took us somewhere that had some importance. There was a teleport pad. Think about it pretty much anywhere that Richtofen had importance or an operation there was a teleport pad, so what if we can get back to earth and teleport to somewhere to give us an idea what to do.' Dempsey elaborated. All of the group looked at him and then Tokeo and Nikolai turned and nodded. A girl voice came from the corner if the ' Errrm Mr Dempsey did Richtofen really get rid of daddy?' Her voice was shaken. It was too confusing how a grown man had a voice of a girl. Dempsey stammered, 'Errr well... From what I know he deleted your farther from the system when he was doing some crazy shit so...' He did not know what to say, it felt awkward to him to explain to a girl, as she was habbiting a mans body and trying to say her farther had most likely died. A cry of anguish came from the girl and started to sob, Dempsey thought of the top of his head, he spoke in a soft voice, the rough side was not present, 'But, your Dad was one tough bastard by the seems of it, last time I heard of him from what I remember was in France and he was in a state. Then I find he is on the moon. One tough guy ay kiddo? We will make sure we know what happened to him ok Samantha?' The sobbing stopped and she brushed the tears away. Dempsey smiled... He had no idea why he had said to the body of Richtofen kiddo. The tough American soldier look and voice returned and look the direction of Nikolai and and Tokeo and carried on, 'Since we do not have our good friend the waffle we have to compromise. However we do have a couple of lovely twins.' He produced ,from the part on his back where he kept his guns, the wave gun. He smiled with glee. 'Good shock from these beaut's and should be enough to get somewhere on earth.' 'Any reason we cannot just go back to Area 51?' Nikolai asked with confusion. 'Did you see the state when we left?' Takeo answered for Dempsey, 'And Dempsey, how on earth do you know we will land somewhere of importance? We were taken a jungle at one point, there was no means of a teleport pad there. Or in fact, we could land back in Area 51 and it would be a massacre!' 'Would you not have thought I would have said if I had another option; we are stuck on the god damn moon, unsure how long the oxygen or supplies are going to last for-' 'Just saying I am out of vodka, worse thing to have run out of besides oxygen and other shit.' Nikolai added. '- we are lucky we have at least some faint plan anyhow.' Takeo thought for a moment and then nodded. 'Ooo rah marines. Let's grab our gear and head out.' Everyone did that, they all and put on the oxygen gear and Nikolai put his bag on before he did so. They all headed out to the teleport pad. They had to go slow for a couple of reasons, one was because they were not sure if any zombies were left and the other was Samantha had to get used to walking, it was twice the challenge in space, they passed Samantha's body with Richtofen in it, Samantha shuddered at seeing herself and let out a sound of fright, Dempsey came over the radio 'We will try to fix that as well for you Sam.' It felt weird to her being called her name like that. Most of the time it was Richtofen screaming at her when the box vanished. They carried on till the got to the pad. They all jumped on to it and Dempsey came over the radio, 'Everyone ready?' There was no response and he took it as a yes. He push a button the the side of the guns and a blurring sound came from the guns, they flashed, cracked and charged with electricity, a moment before Dempsey fired the group heard Nikolai say over the radio, 'Is it too late to have a sh-.' Dempsey released the triggers and a huge flash blinded them all and the sound as the teleported flooded there ears and they were re met with the flashing vortex... 


End file.
